Mornings
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Rose loved waking up next to Dezel. It wasn't often she woke up first, but when she did, it was her favorite thing. The slow rise and fall of his bare chest, the gentle brush of his hair against his face, and the way his eyes would flutter open when he began to stir. He didn't need to see her to know she was wide awake.


**A/N:** Hello and welcome to my first Dezel/Rose fic! Also, my first het pairing in a long time, haha. I'm a married woman and I still struggled a bit writing the more explicit scenes. Ah well. I love these two and between the game and the anime, they've caused me so much pain. So of course I had to write about them. I didn't intend for this to be so smutty, honestly, but apparently I just turn everything into porn without meaning too. I also had no intentions of my first DezeRose fic to have sadness but...what can you do?

 **Warnings:** Mature content, smut, spoilers for game and anime, loss, pain, hurt, angst, etc.

 **Mornings**

Rose loved waking up next to Dezel. It wasn't often she woke up first, but when she did, it was her favorite thing. The slow rise and fall of his bare chest, the gentle brush of his hair against his face, and the way his eyes would flutter open when he began to stir. He didn't need to see her to know she was wide awake.

"Good morning," she would practically chirp before moving to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

A smile would grace his face, a smile reserved only for her. Another of her favorite things.

"Do we have anywhere to be this early or are you just awake for the hell of it?"

She ran her hands through his hair, admiring the silver to green gradient.

"Just awake—you could keep sleeping."

He shifted onto his side, bangs falling in front of his cloudy eyes.

"And trust you with my unconscious body? No thanks," he remarked, smirking slightly.

"Rude!" She stuck her tongue out.

He just chuckled and reached out to caress her face, his way of seeing her. She nuzzled against his hands, rough from handling his pendulum but gentle all the same.

None of the others saw this side of Dezel, this was all hers. The man that once called her a vessel now treated her like something precious, something irreplaceable.

They never said "I love you" at least, not in words. Every day traveling with the Shepherd was fleeting, a chance it could easily be their last, so they took more time to show their love rather than say it.

Dezel leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and parted her lips. Nothing wrong with a little early morning fun.

His body moved over hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly as his tongue moved to explore her mouth. His sharpened teeth bit gently at her lips and she rolled her hips in response. He hardened against her and she was very glad they went to bed without clothes the night before. A soft breeze brushed against her chest, causing her to shiver.

Now he was just teasing her.

"No Seraphic artes," she murmured, earning a chuckle from the Seraph on top of her.

"You like it," he whispered, his mouth moving along her jaw and down her neck.

He wasn't wrong, but she'd much rather have his hands on her. He knew this, of course, but it seemed one of his favorite things was getting her to beg.

"Dezel," she breathed, not so much begging but there was plea in her tone.

"So impatient," but his hand moved to her breast, nipples pert and hardened from the cool breeze that kept toying with her.

The other hand moved much further down.

"A-Ahh!" she gasped when he pressed against her.

Dezel licked his lips, "Always so ready," his voice deep with lust.

She could feel her face heat up, and looked the other way, despite the fact he couldn't actually see the blush on her face. But she knew he could feel it, he could feel the heat radiating from her face and between her legs.

His finger slipped inside her and her body shuddered. But it wasn't enough. She raised her hips, her body wanting more. But Dezel wasn't going to give her what she wanted, not yet.

He let his lips brush against her nipple, taking the supple skin into his mouth. He reveled in the feeling of her nails sinking into his skin as she gripped his shoulders. Carefully, he slid another finger inside her, satiating her for just a moment while he paid proper attention to her full and sensitive breasts.

The room filled with Rose's muffled moans, she was trying in vain not to let anyone in the inn hear them. Their relationship was no secret, but they preferred not to draw any attention. But the way Dezel's tongue ran over her breasts, when he gently sucks at the ample skin while flexing his fingers inside her, she was going to lose her mind. She bit her lip to hold back a groan when he pulled out and moved away from her.

She smirked to herself, usually he didn't give in this quickly.

He wasted no time in pressing his hardness into her, his hands gripping her hips as he slowly eased inside.

"Y-Yesss," she said, breathless.

Her body felt flushed, practically on fire now that he had entered her, now that they were practically one. She leaned up, grabbing his face and pulling him down into a heated kiss. He moved slowly, starting a comfortable pace and rhythm before pulling almost completely out and thrusting back into her. She nearly lost it. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she kissed him with almost a maddening force. She wanted more, harder, faster, and she conveyed it in her kiss. And he knew, he knew exactly what it was she wanted. He always did.

Suddenly he pulled her up, chest against chest, and she was all but sitting in his lap. She grinned and took the hint, letting him fall to his back while she sat on top of him.

"Someone is in a good mood if you're putting me in control," she said, her voice breathy as she moved on top of him.

"Or I'm just tired because someone woke me up early," he said, a smile on his face.

She rocked her hips, grinding against him, bringing him deeper inside of her. He groaned and thrust upward.

The sun began creeping into the room as the gray dawn became early morning.

Dezel pulled her down, bringing them closer, their bodies pressed together as their pace sped up. His lips found hers in a heated kiss. Her body was on fire and she clutched to him, never wanting to end but also so close to release.

"Dezel I—" she panted, unable to say anything more and Dezel nodded, understanding.

His hands moved down her back, gripping her ass he rocked his hips against hers, going in as deep as he could and after a few more thrusts, he felt her tighten around him and that was enough to send him over.

She rested on top of him, both of them breathing heavy, her forehead slightly damp with sweat. A cool breeze swept over them, cooling them off as they took in the moment. Dezel's fingers lightly danced along her back in a soothing motion. She nuzzled against him and let out a happy sigh.

"Think we could get away with staying in bed all day?"

Dezel laughed lightly and Rose relished the sound. He, he was her favorite, all of him. And she couldn't get enough.

"Tempting, but you know we're leaving today."

She whined, knowing he was right and sat up, about to go start the process of cleaning up. But his hand reached out, resting on her face. His thumb gently rubbed her cheek and he smiled up at her.

"I wish just once; I could see your smile. Through my own eyes, not the wind."

She placed her hand atop his, but said nothing. Instead, she turned so she could kiss the palm of his hand.

"Let's get ready for breakfast, hm?" she finally said, after a few moments.

And like that, the best part of the morning was over. They would go down to see their companions, sharing tender moments only when they had rare time away from everyone else. But at least, there would be the next morning. And every one after that.

So she thought.

Rose hated waking up now. Her eyes would flash open from a bad dream, one of many, and the bed would be empty, the room cold. She hated the feeling in her chest. Where there was once warmth, she only found the bitter sting of sorrow. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to keep the tears at bay. Everything was harder without him, but mornings were the hardest to bear. She choked back a sob until she finally curled up, crying into the sheets. Everything hurt yet at the same time she didn't feel a thing. She wouldn't let them know how badly it had shaken her. How she hadn't found complete comfort in his final words. She would allow this time to herself to feel, to let out all of her frustrations. And she did. She cried until the sun crept into the small window.

From that point, she got ready. She splashed cold water on her face, she prepared for the looming danger that awaited them. His hat sat on the small table and she reached for it.

"Keep on keeping on, huh? It's not so easy you know," she whispered.

For a moment, she swore she felt the familiar caress of his Seraphic winds. She laughed, shaking her head and placed the hat on.

It was time to face the final battle, it was time to start over—without him.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and likes are always appreciated and mean the world to me! Please keep an eye out because I will hopefully have another fic or two of these two at some point in the future because I love them so much. Even thought it hurts.


End file.
